1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire clamp for moving a vehicle as a substitute for a spare tire, and more particularly, to a tire clamp substituting for a spare tire, which is mounted in a punctured tire in a vehicle so that the vehicle can move by a predetermined distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a standard of living gets higher and a sphere of activity is extended, automobiles have become the necessaries of life. Automobiles, were used for business activity in the past, but are used for attending and leaving the offices, or enjoying leisures. As a result, each individual's driving time and opportunity has increased.
Accordingly, as we drive an automobile frequently, we may suffer from difficulties relating to the automobile. Among them, the punctured tire is one of the big difficulties. When a tire is punctured at night or on a heavily traveled road, it is very difficult and dangerous to replace the punctured tire by a new tire. In particular, it is difficult for unskilled persons to replace the punctured tire by a new tire. Thus, in order to replace the punctured tire by a new one, the automobile should be driven to a mechanic workshop nearby or a safe place to replace the punctured tire by a new one. In this case, since it is very difficult and dangerous for a driver to drive an automobile with at least one tire punctured, he or she may have the considerable difficulty in driving the automobile car.